


The Lion is an Illusion

by 0roro_Munr0e



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia Mention, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Group Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Voyeurism, Snowballing, ass eating, smutfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0roro_Munr0e/pseuds/0roro_Munr0e
Summary: There is a rumor in Midgar that Lion’s Den is a club for those who wish to indulge in adult entertainment. Locating the Den is difficult, for one must know the right people and have the appropriate password to enter their doors. Cloud learns that there is a group called The Quad who selects a bedmate for the night. No one knows about them, but some say that they give one lucky person a night of otherworldly pleasure. The sheltered country boy does not expect to walk into a room full of sins, particularly where he catches the attention of four masked men.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 19
Kudos: 284





	The Lion is an Illusion

“The _Lion’s Den_?” Cloud repeated with doubt across his face.

Kunsel hushed him. “Keep it down!” he whispered. “Rumor has it that if you say the name out loud, you’ll be killed in your sleep!”

The blond snorted and took a sip of his drink. “Yeah right…”

Cloud Strife recently moved to Midgar for work. For the past week, he learned many things about the dreary city, including its numerous subcultures. Kunsel became his first friend at his new job, and the two spent the weekend hanging out and exploring the city. Cloud was excited to tell his worried mother back home that he was doing just fine.

“I’m serious, Cloud,” Kunsel said.

He rested his arms on the table and grinned at him. “Then why are you even telling me about this oh-so-secret place?”

“Just in case you hang out with the wrong crowd and you lose to a bet or something!” he exclaimed with fake concern.

With a roll of his eyes, Cloud couldn’t help but laugh. “You sound like my Ma.”

“Didn’t she say that she hoped someone would look out for you?”

“Yeah…”

“Aww, I wish my mom cared enough to even call me!”

“At least you have the option of using a cellphone!”

The two continued their friendly banter until Kunsel brought the conversation back about the club. “Again, you haven’t heard much about that place?”

“I’ve only been here a week. The most exposure I’ve gotten was a tour of our job.”

“Well your good ‘ol pal Kunsel can tell you the _not_ so safe for work stuff.”

“What’s so great about the Li— this club?”

Leaning forward, he said in a low voice, “Word on the street is that the people who enter have a chance to be selected by The Quad.”

“The Quad…” he was already bored with these basic ass names.

“Yeah. Nobody knows much about them, but apparently they all choose someone there to—uh—to fuck.”

Cloud looked even more doubtful and reached for his drink. “O-kay…” Ma warned him that the city was full of temptation, but this just sounded really freaking weird. “It sounds like a sex club.”

“Some people say it is, but the rumors tend to conflict. Others believe that it’s a black-market hell hole.”

“Huh. _Why_ are you telling me this again?”

“Just to warn you, as I said before. You are a good guy and people wanna corrupt that part of you.”

Cloud felt as though there was more to the explanation than that, but decided to drop it. “Cool. What else do I need to know? Is there a place that kidnaps blondes too?”

“Probably, but I wouldn’t know too much about that.”

“Just this den and these so-called lions who look for fresh meat, huh?”

“That is exactly why they named the club, Cloud.”

“I’m still trying to figure out what makes it so interesting.”

“It’s the mystery behind it. No one knows who runs it or who sponsors the parties. Hell, hardly anyone knows about what exactly goes on there except for the Quad’s random choice of a bedmate to share for the night.”

He frowned. “Why are four people sharing a person?”

Kunsel almost choked on his drink. “It’s called group sex, or a fivesome if you want to be specific.”

“Five people can have sex at the same time…?” he said, looking off to the side in thought.

He completely forgot that his new friend came from a town where sex was probably not discussed very often. “You sound like a virgin!”

Nobody, except for his Ma and maybe two friends, knew that he was very much _still_ a virgin. Nibelheim was a small town, and if anyone did anything more than kiss, _everyone_ knew about it in a matter of minutes. Cloud preferred to keep his hands to himself and wait until he was far away from home to have some fun. Unfortunately, his greatest fear was that he would pick the worst possible person to spend the night with and wake up feeling like shit. For now, he will test the waters before he entered the dating scene. “I’m not familiar with multiple partners in bed, that’s all.” Thank the gods he spent time reading about the basics before he embarrassed his ass in a city where everyone probably had sex like three times a day.

Kunsel watched the blush form on his face and just fucking _knew_ he hit the nail on the head with his accusation. “Yeah so there are people who like to do that stuff. I can recommend some movies if you wanna really learn about it.”

“No thanks.” Cloud finished the rest of his drink. “A group of people picking up a complete stranger sounds creepy to me.”

“Don’t worry. They have a reliable source who can screen potential bedmates before they go any further.”

The blond blinked at him. “You sounded quite sure about that.”

“I hear a lot of things, Cloud,” he said with a wave of his hand. “I told you that I’m your man when it comes to city gossip.”

“What else should I know in case the bad guys try to force me there?”

“The club is in sector eight. You know, the entertainment sector. Rumor says that there is a door with a symbol on it. Some folks say it’s in the shape of a feather, but I’m not certain of it myself. You can’t miss it.”

“Any reason they chose a feather?”

“Something about inhabiting the same building as the bar Phoenix Down, or whatever.”

“Hm.” Cloud tapped his finger on the table, contemplating if he should check out the club for curiosity’s sake. “It’s still strange how people know where to find it, but when they go inside, they completely forget what occurred there.”

Kunsel shrugged, a small smile appearing on his face. “Eh, when you get blackout drunk, it’s hard to remember your name, that’s for sure.”

“Wanna come with me then? You’re supposed to be my bodyguard after all.”

“Ah, can’t. I’ve been told that the club is only open the first weekend of the month. That’s also around the time I have to help out with some volunteer stuff.”

“How noble.”

“Check out the place for me and let me know what you find.”

Cloud touched his cellphone screen to check the time. “Cool. I gotta head back so I can finish unpacking my crap.” He stood and gestured to the empty glasses. “Thanks for the treat.”

“No problem,” Kunsel said with a nod. “Also, there’s a certain phrase you need to be aware of.”

“Phrase?” he asked with a tilt of his head.

“The lion is an illusion,” he whispered low enough for only his friend to hear.

He frowned and glanced around the quiet bar. “What does that mean?”

“You’ll know when you go to the club tomorrow.”

The blond shrugged and began to leave before he heard his friend ask another question.

“One more thing,” he began. “You are in a safe place to answer, but do you like men?”

He blushed and never met his gaze. “U-Uh…” He quickly learned after living in the city for a day that Midgar was pretty open about a lot of things. “Y-Yeah…”

“Oh good because this club is definitely for _that_ if you get my meaning.”

Cloud wanted to die when he slowly got the hint. “O-Oh…”

Definitely a virgin.

* * *

Cloud examined the feather-like symbol on the door. Somehow, he managed to find the secluded club known as the Lion’s Den. There were no other signs except for the one pointing towards Phoenix Down at the front of the building. At least Kunsel was right about the feather, but it would be nice to have some other sure sign before he walked into a… mattress store or something. He glanced around, surprised that there wasn’t a line to the club, or a bunch of people in the alleyway. With a shrug of his shoulders, he rang the doorbell and awkwardly stood on the top step, waiting for someone to answer.

The door window slid open and a pair of brown eyes looked at him. Cloud cautiously took a step back, wondering if he had the right place.

“Password?” a man asked.

“Huh?” he frowned. “I wasn’t told of—” Oh. “Uh, the lion is an illusion?”

The window promptly closed and he heard shuffling before the door slowly opened to reveal a dark room. Cloud stepped inside and jumped when it slammed behind him.

“Please remove any valuable possessions and place them in the container.” The tall man said while walking behind a curtain.

_What the fuck?_ The blond did as instructed, only placing his cellphone and wallet on the counter. “That’s all I have.”

After being patted down, his identification card verified, and asked several personal questions, Cloud let out a sigh of relief when the bouncer said he was in the clear. The man grabbed a blue, Victorian half-mask with intricate white designs framing the edges and said, “Put this on please.”

He tentatively took it and examined it, wondering why a club provided these. He slipped it over his eyes and glanced around the room in confusion. The bouncer then wrapped a red band around his wrist, which made Cloud curiously glance at it.

“The mask and wristband stay on until you come back here to pick up your belongings. If you wish to use a fake name, you may do so. Just be sure not to give out any personal information to the other customers. Any recording or photography taking place at Lion’s Den will result in a fine and punishment from the owner.”

As the bouncer continued reciting what sounded like a legal document, Cloud regretted ever stepping foot in this club. Kunsel stated that he didn’t know everything about this place, but the fact that the security screening felt more like a doctor’s office visit was a turn-off. His friend’s cryptic statements yesterday piqued his curiosity about this club; but now anxiety twisted in his gut the longer he listened to the bouncer’s words. _What have I gotten myself into?_

“And last but not least,” the man finally said, “once you leave Lion’s Den, you must never return here.”

That part made him frown. “How do you remember everyone that comes through here?”

The man pointed at the booth. “Your ID will be entered in our records.”

_Wild._ “Uh, what about the cover charge?”

“Don’t worry about that. As the special guest, the host granted you a free pass.”

“Wait wh—”

The bouncer opened a set of black double doors and ushered him inside. “Follow the white chocobo,” he whispered close to the blond’s ear before disappearing again.

Cloud turned only to see the double doors swiftly close behind him and was greeted with an eerie silence. Blue eyes scanned the dimly lit corridor until he eventually located a white outline of a chocobo. He began walking down what turned out to be a labyrinth, slipping through corners and making sure he kept his attention on the chocobo symbols facing his destination. He finally reached another set of double doors and wasn’t sure if he should knock or just let himself in.

The second he lifted his hands, the doors opened automatically, giving him a view of a giant underground club. Heavy bass erupted from the speakers around him and he found a group of people partying hard on the dancefloor. Almost everything in the room glowed underneath the black lights, causing him to gape at the strange decorations hanging from the ceilings and walls. The exposed pipelines and brick walls made him wonder if Lion’s Den used to be a warehouse. 

Every piece of furniture in the room casted neon green hues in the dark room, bringing his attention to the poles situated in the corners. He blushed when he stared a little too long at one of the half-naked dancers twirling around the pole with ease. The red head wore a black and red Victorian mask and smiled right at him when they locked eyes. Cloud couldn’t help but admire the stranger’s physique, feeling a little self-conscious about his lean frame. But this dancer had a similar, but more toned build, knowing exactly how to take advantage of his genetics without shame.

This place felt more like a masquerade, given that everyone in the room wore one and spoke to each other as if they’ve been friends for years. His attention lingered on one particular couple wearing full-face masks. How were people able to hold a conversation with concealed identities was beyond him. He preferred face-to-face interactions instead of picturing how the person would look based on their voice alone. But he figured this club wanted to protect these people once they went back to their mundane lives.

" _As the special guest, the host granted you a free pass.”_

What the fuck did that mean exactly? How did they just decide on the spot that he would get in for free? And better yet, why couldn’t he come back when most of the people in the club looked like they were regulars?

The blond located an unoccupied booth near the bar. With a huff, he scanned the sea of Victorian masks and felt his heart stop when he looked up at the hanging walkway and saw a man with long grey hair leaning against the rail. He also wore a full-face, black mask with gold paint surrounding the eyes and lips. Entranced, Cloud could have sworn that he saw glowing green eyes beneath that mask. This man stared at him, unmoving, enigmatic, like an apparition interested in someone who wandered into his home. A gloved finger rested on the mask’s gold-painted lips, causing the blond to frown.

Cloud blinked and shook his head, briefly wondering if he ate something bad earlier. When he glanced back up again, the stranger completely disappeared.

Blue eyes looked around the room in confusion, trying to find the grey-haired man again with no luck. In slight disappointment, he relaxed in his seat and decided that he better not order a drink just yet. Might as well dance to help him loosen up a bit.

He finally realized that the entire club consisted of men, reassuring him that Kunsel was right about Midgar being safe. Cloud danced to his heart’s desire, tossing his arms in the air and shaking his hips to the beat. The blond loved to dance and only did it in the comfort of his room back in Nibelheim. He spent many nights watching movies of city nightclubs with dancers using seductive, yet teasing, movements. Cloud promised himself that once he settled into Midgar, he would enroll in several dance classes.

Hands landed on his hips, startling him from his memory. A voice in his ear whispered, “don’t be shy,” as a signal to never stop. The stranger behind him never lifted his hands, only gripped them tighter around his waist as they grooved on the dancefloor. Cloud wished he could see who shadowed his limited movements with ease. This was his first time dancing with someone, and instead of feeling embarrassed that he didn’t know what else to do, he simply followed the stranger’s guidance.

Cloud gasped when he felt something hard press against his lower back. Those same hands wandered down his shirt, causing his breath to hitch when fingers teased the zipper of his jeans. “W-Wait…”

“Are you scared?” a voice whispered.

Before he could reply, the warmth behind him vanished. Cloud whirled around in shock, not seeing anyone standing nearby. 

What in Gaia’s name?

Instead, he went to the bar and asked for a glass of water. Something wasn’t right about this place, and he debated on leaving before another confusing event occurred. A tiny voice in his head warned him that he was being watched. But why? Why were strangers getting his attention, only to disappear moments later? Even the dancer he saw earlier wasn’t near the pole anymore.

“You alright?” the bartender said as he gently put the glass down.

Cloud looked at him, startled by the muscular man in a white mask. “Y-Yeah…”

“Doesn’t seem like it.”

“Just…” he drank his glass of water and slammed it back on the bar, “ _what_ is this place exactly?”

“A club.”

He rolled his eyes. “I gathered that.”

“You look spooked.”

Cloud hesitated before asking, “Have you seen a man with grey hair here?”

“Hm.” The bartender looked thoughtful for a moment. “Can’t say I have.”

“What about a red-haired dancer?”

“Nope.”

“Did you at least see anyone dance with me?”

“I was assisting other customers, so no.”

Why the fuck did he even bother? “Never mind then.”

The bartender stared at the disgruntled blond, drumming his fingers on the table while mulling over his thoughts. “I’m not supposed to do this, but why don’t I make you a drink?”

“You’re a bartender aren’t you?” He pointed at his wristband. “Doesn’t this mean that I am old enough?”

“Actually, it means that you won’t be drinking.”

“Huh?!”

“People who plan on doing more than dance are not allowed to drink here.”

“What the hell does that mean?” 

The dark-haired man gazed at something behind him and said, “Have a look yourself.” 

Cloud turned around in his seat, mouth falling open when he spotted someone kneeling between another person’s legs, bobbing his head up and down. Cloud wasn’t _that_ sheltered to know what the fuck they were doing. “They’re…”

“A red wristband means he wants that,” the bartender whispered in his ear, noticing the small shudder from the blond. 

“I…” he nervously licked his lips as he watched the stranger toss his head back and let out another moan. _I didn’t request for one though..._ And yet Cloud imagined himself getting his cock sucked like that, uncaring of lustful gazes watching the sharp rise and fall of his chest. He then imagined that he was the one on his knees, giving pleasure to a stranger and enjoying the view from above. 

_“Look at the way he’s staring at them.”_

_“He wants that; and we can give it to him, plus more.”_

Cloud slowly turned back around in his seat, frowning when the bartender was nowhere to be found. He saw another full glass of water, along with a key resting on top of a small note:

_Follow the white chocobo._

Confused, he scanned the club again, mindful of the blowjob taking place not far from him and didn’t see the familiar symbol anywhere. In fact, it was hard recognizing anything when _everything_ glowed in the dark room.

He drank his glass, partly out of nervousness, mostly because he wanted to distract his thoughts from the couple behind him. It was a blessing that the music drowned their sounds, but another couple next to him started doing more than just foreplay. Blushing profusely, Cloud finished the rest of his water and paused when he saw something at the bottom. Holding the glass in the light, he found the white chocobo etched into the bottom of the glass. He tilted his head to the side and looked around again, trying to figure out where the beak pointed this time. But he soon realized that the symbol looked weird and turned the glass with the base facing him. The engraving looked better and the beak pointed to his upper right.

Cloud looked up at the walkway where the grey-haired man stood earlier and figured his new destination was somewhere up there. He quickly found a set of stairs not far from the pole where the red-haired man danced earlier and climbed the steps. The tiny voice of reason told him he shouldn’t be doing this, but the little devil on his shoulder whispered for him to follow his curiosity. Anxiety twisted in his gut once again when he saw a door with a faint lion symbol above the doorknob. What if he walked to his death? What if this was all a sick joke? Or what if he was completely overthinking things again for no apparent reason?

He opened the door and slipped inside, closing it behind him. He pressed his back to it and sighed, jumping when a gloved hand touched his cheek. The grey-no- _silver_ -haired man guided him towards the bed where three masked men in black robes knelt and silently watched him. Cloud recognized all but one, who had short black hair styled like his and wore a black mask. 

Hands began unbuttoning his shirt, and the blond yelped in mild panic. The silver-haired man let out a frustrated sound and pushed him on the bed. The spiky haired guy scooted closer to him and said, “Don’t be shy.” His voice reminded him of the stranger on the dance floor. 

The blond rolled to prop himself on his elbows and stared at the four men looking back at him. “What is going on?” He finally noticed that the bartender was among the four and he frowned. “I… I thought you didn’t know them?”

The man shook his head and pointed at the red wristband. Cloud glanced at it and froze in place when he finally figured out the answers to his questions.

Four men. The red wristband. _Oh my gods…_

_“Word on the street is that the people who enter have a chance to be selected by The Quad.”_

He was _literally_ chosen the second he walked into the club!

“Relax,” the red head whispered, his hands working to unbutton the remaining two and yanked the shirt off him. 

“I…”

Hands pushed him back on the bed once again. Cloud reluctantly settled onto the black sheets and felt someone remove his jeans with ease. He held his breath and closed his eyes, praying that nothing bad happened to him.

“Relax,” one of them repeated.

“I’ve never done this before.”

A chuckle, followed by, “They all say that at first.”

“N-No! I-” he moaned when a hand stroked his cock through his underwear. “I’m a virgin!”

As if he casted a spell, everyone went still. Cloud slowly opened his eyes and found all four men staring at each other. 

“He failed to mention that,” the bartender whispered.

“What do we do? This isn’t part of our rules,” said the red head.

They glanced back at Cloud, who squirmed under their heavy gazes. He waited for them to say something else, but realized that they wanted _him_ to be the one to consent to it all. Taking a deep breath, he let out a shaky sigh and nodded. “It’s fine. Just remember that I don’t know anything yet.”

“Yet.” The dancer smirked underneath his mask before taking off his robe.

_I can’t believe I’m doing this._

Cloud’s underwear was swiftly removed and he groaned when a tongue trailed down his chest. His thighs were spread wide enough for someone to nestle between them. He moaned even louder when his soft cock was taken into a hot, wet mouth while a hand gently kneaded his balls at the same time. “Fuck.”

The spiky-haired man knelt over his chest, careful not to put too much weight on him as he stroked his hard cock right in front of Cloud’s lips. The blond tentatively licked the head of the stranger’s cock, tasting salty precum on his tongue. He did it again and again until the man pushed his cock into his mouth. Cloud sucked on the head of his cock and felt each of his hands grip soft, thick flesh. He began stroking without instruction, awkwardly trying to multitask with three cocks around him. Eventually, he found a semi-decent rhythm, inwardly comparing this moment to when he was on the dancefloor, only that sex with four men was definitely not involved.

The man on top gripped the headboard above Cloud and pushed his cock even deeper. The blond gagged and he immediately pulled back, giving him time to recover from the sudden shift. 

“Slow,” a deep voice instructed.

The man nodded and waited for the blond to open his mouth again. This time, one of the other masked men propped Cloud’s head on more pillows to relieve some of the neck strain. The dark-haired man slipped his cock between plush lips and groaned when a tongue teased the slit. 

Cloud had to learn on the spot how to give good head; and thankfully, the man between his legs helped him reciprocate the skill. He wished he could go deeper, but his current angle prevented him from going barely halfway. However, the groans above him hinted that he did more than a good job with his limited oral skills. 

The blond moaned and jerked his head back when a wet finger slid into his ass. He arched his lower back with a gasp and the spiky-haired man climbed off him. Fingers began playing with his nipples, and he almost forgot about the cocks in his hands. With a brief glance, he had the silver-haired and red-haired men’s cocks in his palms, which meant that the bartender was the one sucking him off. “Fuck…”

Another finger was added and Cloud cried from the foreign sensation. Hands and legs occupied, all he could do was rock his hips to the rhythm of those fingers touching places he never explored before. Someone’s hands, probably from the other dark-haired man, pushed his thighs to his chest and those fingers went deeper, searching for something--

Cloud let out a high-pitched wail when fingers brushed against a spot that he longed to feel. “Hah…” he panted and bit his bottom lip to prevent more embarrassing sounds from escaping. 

“Beautiful.” 

A gloved hand pried his lips apart and Cloud bit down on his thumb. He refused to sound like a girl, but that bartender relentlessly pressed against his prostate. “Aah!”

“He’s close.”

“Give it to him.”

When a hand began stroking his cock, the blond moved his hips again at the same pace as the bartender’s movements. His ass clenched around those thick fingers, earning him a hiss and a curse. With a loud cry, Cloud came onto his chest, twitching and moaning from his first orgasm brought on by another man. _Oh my gods._

“I want him first,” the spiky-haired one whispered as he stroked his cock. 

Cloud heard shuffling all around him while he caught his breath. It wasn’t long before someone spread his legs again and settled between them. His breath hitched when he felt something hard and wet nudge his entrance. He propped himself on his elbows and saw the spiky-haired man stroke his cock while staring at him. The blond gazed into those indigo depths and arched his back when fingers pinched his nipples. Glancing to the side, he saw the silver-haired man beside him, naked and pale in the dimly lit room. Cloud spotted his large, hard cock and idly licked his lips when he finally realized that all four men will eventually have a turn with him.

_Fuck. Yes._

He lost his balance the second a cock slowly entered his ass. A low groan reverberated in his ears and he wasn’t sure if it came from him or one of the masked men. Hands gripped the back of his thighs and Cloud almost lost his mind when the man began slowly moving. He gripped the bed sheets beneath him, moaning and practically crying over how good it felt. For the first time ever in his life, he’s having sex with someone real. This wasn’t a dream; this wasn’t another masturbation fantasy-- this was very much happening.

His eyes lingered on the bartender, who ran his hands through red hair as the dancer gave him a blowjob. Cloud saw just how massive the burly man was, and couldn’t wait to have that thing inside him. Seeing the dancer’s lips locked tight around that huge cock was enough to stir his erection back to life.

“Eyes on me.”

Cloud met the spiky-haired man’s gaze again, struggling to hold their eye contact when he got his first and best fucking of his life. The pace increased and he tossed his head back with a loud moan.

The silver-haired man removed his gloves some time ago and traced his cool fingers down heated skin. Cloud let out a sharp gasp when they pinched his nipples. Blue eyes lingered on serpentine ones glowing beneath the black, full-face mask, and Cloud wished they didn’t have to hide their identities. “S-See you...” he whispered.

The man silently shook his head and cupped his cheek. The blond dragged his attention away from green eyes when something bumped against his prostate again.

“Oh fuck!” he cried.

The silver-haired man scooted back as the dark-haired man lowered over him, placing his hands on either side of Cloud’s head and snapped his hips against the blond’s inner thighs. Cloud gripped strong arms with a loud groan, fighting hard to maintain his gaze once again. Eyes completely glazed over with lust, he stared back at those indigo hues, now knowing that the stranger was definitely attractive up close. Mask or no, his gut told him that this man probably had a hidden youthful charm about him with the way he moved on the dancefloor earlier. Those eyes held something else Cloud couldn’t describe, but the urge to kiss him grew stronger until someone said, “No kissing.”

His disappointment was short-lived when he felt his orgasm coil in his belly. Cloud whispered that he was about to come and the spiky-haired man reached between them to stroke his cock. The blond let out another high-pitched moan and wrapped his legs around the man’s buttocks. “D-Don’t stop!”

“You’re so cute,” he nuzzled his neck and whispered for him to come.

The blond cried out in shock when he came seconds after the command. He threw his arms around the stranger’s neck and tightened his hold around him, his essence spilling between them and landing as high as his neck. A deep groan echoed in his ears and he heard the obscene squish from shallow thrusts. 

Catching his breath, the spiky-haired man lifted himself on his elbows and hovered over him. His lips parted to say something, but he shook his head and slowly pulled out, shivering at the feeble moan from the cute blond beneath him. 

_Who are you?_

The red-haired dancer crawled over Cloud next, shamelessly licking cum off his body and kneeling back on his heels to lick his lips. With a wicked grin, he requested that the blond roll over on his hands and knees. 

Once Cloud settled in the new position, he was now face-to-face with the silver-haired man’s cock. He glanced back at the spiky-haired man, who already began giving the bartender another blowjob. Cloud silently turned back to the other man with a blush, wishing he could be just as good as everyone in the room.

Might as well learn now.

He kissed the tip of the stranger’s cock, trailing his tongue down the shaft and rubbing his cheek against it. Precum smeared across his skin, which he easily ignored as he tried to suck the head of this man’s cock. The blond thought he heard a deep groan and his eyes rolled up to see the masked man look down at him, running his fingers through his hair. Cloud figured he did something right and kept at it, hoping that he could make the enigmatic stranger come from his mouth alone.

A tongue tickled his entrance, and he pulled back with a gasp. Hands spread his cheeks apart and that wicked, wicked tongue pressed past the tight ring of muscle. Cloud never thought he’d see the day where anybody ate him out after someone just— “Fffuuuck!” This man was insane, yet _daring_ and downright _hot_.

Cool fingers guided him back to a neglected cock, in which he eagerly flicked the slit with his tongue before swallowing the head in one go. He tried to mimic what the bartender did to him earlier, along with trying what felt natural to him. Cloud went even deeper, slurping the thick shaft and moaning at the tongue in his ass. His body felt overstimulated, yet he loved every minute of it.

The silver-haired man’s groans became louder and his fingers twirled blond strands. He idly began moving his hips, brushing back soft bangs and watching those plush lips swallow him with ease. There’s no way a virgin could be this good, but then again, there was a thing called beginner’s luck.

_I can’t wait to have you._

The blond moaned when the dancer’s tongue was quickly replaced by a cock. Mouth stretched and full, he grasped onto the other man’s thighs from the sudden change. The red head didn’t wait for him to adjust and moved in a fast, yet precise pace, already bumping his prostate in record time. Cloud cried in pleasure, trying to meet his pace with a shake of his hips. Hands held him in place and a voice whispered for him to relax. The cock in his mouth went deeper than before, earning him a sound that didn’t seem normal for the man in front of him. 

A chuckle, followed by, “That good, huh?” could be heard from beside him.

Deep breathing was the mere reply from the masked man. _Beginner’s luck indeed._

Cloud bobbed his head up and down, all the while clenching his ass each time the dancer pulled back far enough only to slam back inside. The man pressed his sweaty chest onto the blond’s back and bit his shoulder. He whispered several dirty phrases that tore a muffled cry from his lips. “You look so cute with dick in your mouth.”

That was the most anyone has said to him since they started, and Cloud wished he could put a face on the red-haired dancer. He briefly wondered if he was forced in this position to avoid any kissing that almost occurred with the spiky-haired guy.

The blond felt the man lift himself up again before a hand grasped his cock. He moaned when it stroked his shaft, never wanting this moment to end. The cock in his mouth pulsed and twitched, producing more precum for him to quickly lap up. He trailed his tongue down the shaft and watched the green-eyed man toss his head back when he sucked on heavy pink sacs.

_I can’t take it anymore._

Cloud’s thighs trembled when he felt his orgasm approach. He didn’t think he could go again after two rounds, but apparently his body wanted to make up for years of sexual deprivation. Besides, he had four beautiful men in his bed who knew how to give him crazy pleasure. He didn’t want this night to end simply because of weak stamina.

Cum splashed into his mouth and Cloud moaned in surprise, partly from how much landed on his tongue and the other part from his own orgasm crashing through him. Goosebumps formed on his skin when he felt cum flood his ass again. The sensation felt weird, but the devil on his shoulder that sounded strangely like the dancer told him to take it all. 

A few quiet groans could be heard all around him, and he slowly withdrew from the silver-haired man’s cock. The red head’s soft cock slid out of his ass, causing him to shudder. He clasped his hand over his mouth, unsure as to what to do with this man’s cum. Should he swallow it all, or awkwardly spit it out on the bed?

“Did we all just…”

Cloud looked around and noticed the satiated expressions on everyone’s faces. The spiky-haired man crawled over to him with white stuff dripping down his chin. The blond made a stifled yelp when he yanked his hand down and kissed him. Fluids entered his mouth and Cloud had no choice but to welcome it, spitting his share in the other man’s mouth. A hand brought his head closer to him and their tongues danced and curled around each other as thick cum dripped onto the bed. He tasted some of it, not sure how to describe the strange mixture. But he loved it and felt like a dirty slut when he also grabbed the dark-haired man’s neck and shoved his tongue back.

“Kissing the guest isn’t allowed.”

The stranger snorted and moved back, swiping a thin trail of cum from between them and said, “We were just swapping…”

Cloud’s body was on fire. Despite having an orgasm just minutes ago, his cock twitched at the thought of another man giving him more. But the two remaining men were already spent and needed a moment to recover. With an annoyed huff, the blond crawled in front of the silver-haired man and fell on his back, spreading his legs wide for him to see his stretched entrance leaking cum from earlier. He sucked his fingers, getting them wet, before shoving them in his ass, never dropping his gaze from bright green eyes. 

“ _Holy_ …”

The blond bit his bottom lip, slightly self-conscious at his display, but mostly surprised that he had the guts to do this. The silver-haired man seemed to be the hardest one to tease, therefore, he will do whatever it took to get him to lose his mind in the bedroom. He whimpered when he curled his fingers to find his magic spot-- the same spot that each man found with ease. In his early days of masturbating, Cloud wasn’t sure how to properly finger himself and simply got off with soft strokes of his cock. Now, after learning about the joys of real sex, he was ready to do anything and everything for another orgasm. His free hand trailed up his chest and pinched a nipple. He moaned at the sensation and rolled his hips, giving the green-eyed stranger a show to remember. 

Cloud decided that he didn’t care about concealing his identity anymore. He slipped the mask off without a second thought, tossing it somewhere to the side. Several gasps could be heard around him and he briefly hesitated at the stunned expression from the spiky-haired man kneeling next to him.

“He’s beautiful…”

“Those freckles…”

“Lovely....”

Cloud wanted to blush at their constant praises, but he grew annoyed when the one person he wanted to hear the most remained completely silent. He tapped the man’s half-hard cock with his foot and said, “Well? Do you think I’m hot too?”

He heard a deep chuckle, followed by, “Where did that modesty go?”

A shiver ran down his spine at those words. The tone of his voice, followed by the sharp glow in those green depths were enough to coax his cock back to full hardness. “Didn’t someone tell me not to be shy?” Cloud reached down and began stroking his cock, his other fingers still inside his ass and adding to his self-pleasure. 

Hands gripped his ankle and the blond almost screamed when he was suddenly lifted and positioned in the silver-haired man’s lap. He threw his arms around his neck and stared at the black mask, but those beautiful serpentine eyes forced another shiver to run through his body.

“Ride me.”

Cloud blindly reached for the stranger’s hard wet cock, wondering when did he prepare himself, but figured that was the least of his worries at the moment. He moaned when he sank all the way down the thick shaft. “Hah…” He couldn’t move after feeling so _full_.

“Come on,” he coaxed the blond by grasping his hips. “Show me that side of you again.”

The blond tilted his head back when he began moving, using the stranger’s shoulders as leverage. A deep, guttural groan could be heard beneath him, and he lowered his head to see the man watching him again. Cloud wished he could see this face, but they refused to remove their masks even though he was the only one no longer hidden from them.

He rode the silver-haired man from what he thought felt good, pleased when they both found a rhythm as if they’ve done this numerous times before. The blond ran his fingers through his silky hair, detecting a faint vanilla scent when he leaned forward and kissed the side of his neck. “Can I at least do that?”

“Hmph.”

Cloud grew even more bold and licked the shell of his pale ear, nibbling and biting its lobe. He moaned when a simple shift of his hips allowed for deeper penetration. “ _Fuck_.”

A finger rubbed the cleft of his ass where they were joined in a sensuous dance. The blond’s eyes widened when the finger nudged his entrance, stretching him even further. He tossed his head back, only for it to land on a broad shoulder. Blue eyes slowly opened and he turned to find dark blue depths beneath the white mask. _The_ _bartender._

“Room for one more?” he asked.

“You think he can handle it?”

“Let’s see how far we can get.”

Cloud cried when two fingers joined the thick cock already in his ass. What exactly were they planning? What was about to happen?!

The man beneath him asked that he slowed down and let the bartender’s fingers coax him open. Cloud bit his bottom lip hard enough to break skin when two fingers slipped inside. As the silver-haired man pulled out, those fingers pushed deeper. The two men worked a steady rhythm, careful not to hurt the blond.

A sharp intake of breath could be heard when fingers were quickly replaced by the thick head of a cock. Cloud finally realized what they were about to do and braced himself on the silver-haired man’s shoulder. “Wait! I--”

“Take deep breaths,” the dark-haired man whispered in his ear.

The blond screamed the moment he felt a second cock push inside his ass. He immediately held onto the silver-haired man for dear life, adjusting to the painful stretch and praying to every god that he didn’t die. “Oh fuck! Oh fuck!”

“Breathe,” the silver-haired man said as he rubbed his back.

Cloud took steady, even breaths, relaxing against him as the bartender cautiously slid deeper in his ass. All he could feel was pain. Both men were bigger than he imagined, and he didn’t understand why he wasn’t dead after taking two cocks at the same time. His mind became fuzzy, and he could no longer form coherent words from pain mixed with pleasure.

The blond slowly began moving, clenching his teeth at the sharp pain in his ass. The silver-haired man told him not to move, and instead he, along with the bartender, expertly synchronized their thrusts. Cloud muttered that it still hurt, but somehow it quickly diminished to otherworldly pleasure. His whimpers escalated to high-pitched moans, until he heard soft praise in his ear. He carefully pushed himself upright, tossing his head back when hands caressed his skin. A tongue licked his neck up towards his jawline, causing quiet mewls to escape. He wanted so very badly to have another kiss. The one with the spiky-haired guy wasn’t enough.

Hands on either side of the silver-haired man’s face, he promptly removed the mask, ignoring the protests and gasps of surprise from around him. Those serpentine eyes widened as the beautiful stranger now had a face that Cloud would never forget.

He kissed him, moaning into his mouth when the pace increased again. The hands around his waist never stopped touching and groping his entire body. One hand encircled his cock, causing him to break the kiss with a loud moan. The enigmatic man kissed his chest and Cloud was suddenly pulled back against the bartender, his chin tilted for another kiss. His mask was also removed, and the blond slowly opened his eyes to see a handsome face in his view.

_I finally get to see you._

The two men worked their rhythm, causing groans and sharp intakes of breath to be heard in the room. Cloud now had all of his weight against the bartender, as the man lifted him above their cocks, his thighs spread wider for deeper penetration. The blond felt self-conscious about being so exposed, so full, but his lingering anxiety disappeared when another mouth landed on his. Blue eyes fluttered open to see those indigo depths again. His mask gone, the stranger smiled him, confirming the boyish charm he sensed from the beginning.

Cloud’s orgasm teetered on the edge, and his moans were quickly stifled by fingers shoved in his mouth. Something about that gesture was enough to make him come. His cock shot thick ropes of cum onto the silver-haired man, making his ass clench and enhancing the painful penetration. The bartender buried his head into the crook of his neck as he came, letting out a deep groan as he emptied his cock inside the blond. The silver-haired man followed suit, tilting his head back with a loud moan as he held his hips in place, his cock twitching from overstimulation.

The blond caught his breath, body growing numb after constant and intense sex. He felt them pull out of his ass, and he whimpered at the aching emptiness as cum dripped down his thighs. Someone helped him lay on his stomach, and a cool cloth rubbed him down. His droopy eyes lingered on the red head, who still wore his mask as he cleaned him up. Cloud feebly grabbed his arm and whispered, “One more kiss?”

The dancer laughed and removed his mask, revealing another beautiful man. He leaned down and kissed him before saying, “You’re so cute.”

They kissed again and their exchange grew more passionate. Cloud rolled over to let him climb on top, never breaking the kiss. He didn’t think he was ready to go another round, but the moment he tried to speak, he felt a prick on his arm.

“Sweet dreams,” a familiar deep voice whispered.

* * *

_“Cloud? Hey, Cloud?”_

Blue eyes slowly opened to brightness above. He groaned and lifted his heavy arm to block out the blinding lights.

“Oh, sorry.” It was Kunsel’s voice.

The lights turned off, quickly followed by a floor lamp softly illuminating the room. The blond slowly propped himself on his elbows and gazed around, trying to remember why everything looked familiar. “W-Where am I?” His throat felt dry.

“Your apartment,” his friend explained.

“H-Huh?” he placed a hand on his throbbing forehead.

“I got a call from someone saying that you passed out at the bar.”

_Soft kisses on his neck, slow thrusts angling to hit that magic spot._

“I… what?” All he remembered was walking down sector eight and approaching some door. The rest remained a complete blank.

“I suggested that you let loose and party hard, but apparently you ran with it.” He let out a chuckle while pouring a glass of water.

Cloud quickly took it and gulped down the drink. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he looked around the bare walls of his apartment again with a frown. “No, you mentioned something about a den…”

_Don’t be shy._

“Oh, yeah I suggested you check it out, but you went somewhere else.”

“Alone?” He looked at his friend, who shrugged his shoulders.

“You wanted to be an adult. But try not to go overboard next time, ‘kay?”

_Serpentine eyes bore right into his as pain-filled pleasure overstimulated his mind and body._

Cloud closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead again. “Hm.”

Kunsel quietly took his empty glass and refilled it. “At least you’re safe.”

“I guess…” He blinked and tried hard to remember what happened. _Nothing_ came to mind the longer he dwelled on it. “What day is it?”

“We hung out two nights ago. Again, you just drank too much, that’s all.”

“I feel like I should remember something.” Cloud stared at the boxes scattered around his room, wondering how he managed to drink that much to the point of amnesia.

“Don’t worry about it, man.” Kunsel stood and stretched his arms over his head. “Just take a day off to relax and you should be in better shape by tomorrow.”

The blond thanked his friend before he left the apartment. He mulled over his thoughts, barely hearing the ticking of his clock on the wall. He decided to just ignore his hazy mind and finished the rest of his water.

Before he set the glass on his nightstand, he frowned at the strange symbol etched into the base. He held it high enough to see an outline of a chocobo facing the side. His eyes wandered to his nightstand again, widening upon seeing a black Victorian mask with gold paint around the eyes and lips. Heart thudding in his chest, he placed the glass to the side and carefully picked it up.

_The lion is an illusion._

**Author's Note:**

> Needed to get this out of my system.


End file.
